


of investigations and instincts

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What is it? Is something bothering you?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of investigations and instincts

**Author's Note:**

> _“What I think about you and the job is that you are brilliant at it. I had a decade of training. I did hundreds of cases with SIB. You’ve had none of that, and you’re just as good as me. It’s actually quite annoying.”_

“Glad that’s sorted.” Cormoran leaned back, staring at the evidence-covered corkboard. “Sick of that wanker’s face.”

“I can see why she’s so eager to divorce him,” Robin agreed.

Cormoran rolled his shoulders, stretching.

Robin tilted her head, staring at a snapshot. “I just…” 

“What is it? Is something bothering you?”

She frowned. “I can’t get past why he’d let on that he knew about the bank account. Why would he mention it?”

“Because he’s overconfident?”

“It doesn’t feel right.” Robin sipped her tea. “I don’t know.”

Cormoran considered. “I trust your instincts. Let’s pursue it.”

She nodded, pleased and relieved.


End file.
